De la lumière à l'état liquide
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Il y a le temps. Il y a la vérité. Et entre les deux, il y a les souvenirs. Balancés et torturés, manipulables et effaçables. Les souvenirs meurent, tuent, ressuscitent. Ils parlent, se taisent. N'en font qu'à leur tête. Mais une chose est sûre, Ian Davidson ne gardera pas un bon souvenir d'Elliott Fleming. Ni de sa vie, ni de sa mort.


**De la lumière à l'état liquide**, par N. Slimane  
_Editions Obscurus books, 18a chemin de Traverse_

Il y a le temps. Il y a la vérité. Et entre les deux, il y a les souvenirs. Balancés et torturés, manipulables et effaçables. Les souvenirs meurent, tuent, ressuscitent. Ils parlent, se taisent. N'en font qu'à leur tête.

Mais une chose est sûre, Ian Davidson ne gardera pas un bon souvenir d'Elliott Fleming. Ni de sa vie, ni de sa mort.

« On peut dire que Slimane est passé maître dans l'art de surprendre. Et de faire tomber les Batteurs de leurs balais ! » _La Gazette du Sorcier_

« En tout cas, nous, on en garde un bon souvenir ! »_ Sorcière Hebdo_

* * *

_Bonnnnsoir,_

_Alors tout d'abord, avant que j'oublie, le titre vient des tomes, c'est la description que fait Harry des souvenirs dans la Pensine._

_Sinon, c'est la suite de Des Plumes de Jobarbilles et un Chaudron d'argent, bien que cette histoire est compréhensible sans l'avoir lue._

_Et enfin, ce sont des personnages inventés. Comme d'habitude._

_(Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes)_

_PsychoseAigue._

**La nuit du 26 août au 27 août**

Il devrait déjà être parti depuis une demi-heure. En fait, depuis quatre heures, mais il n'avait pu dire non à ce regard bleu profond où il trouvait parfois des nuances vertes, lui renvoyant sans cesse l'image de la mer agitée frappant de ses bras puissants la côte rocheuse qu'il avait l'habitude de longer avec son père avant sa mort. Des fois, il jurerait même sentir les frasques du vent contre son visage, ce vent qui martelait son corps, le rouant de tranquillité. Et puis ses mains se resserraient contre le torchon et il hochait la tête, ayant déjà oublié la question. Peut-être était-ce son sourire, ou son décolleté. Ses jambes fines, ou son rire. Mais il oubliait toujours la question.

La porte d'entrée émit un petit bruit sourd et Mathias se pencha de par le couloir, agacé par ces pas qui foulaient le sol qu'il avait nettoyé il y a tout juste une heure. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il était tout de même deux heures du matin et ils ne servaient plus depuis une trentaine de minutes, la faible luminosité de la salle s'intensifia. Robert n'était-il pas encore parti ?

Mathias se rapprocha doucement, posant prudemment le carton au sol. Les deux silhouettes étaient silencieuses. Si silencieuses que c'en devenait angoissant.

' _Vous ne deviez jamais venir ici '_

Robert.

La main de Mathias se ficha dans sa poche, la sensation du bois de sa baguette contre ses doigts le rassurait.

' _Nous sommes le 27. Peu importe où nous sommes. Nous sommes le 27 '_

Il n'avait pas 17 ans, il n'était pas majeur. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Magie. Non. Pas d'excuses. Il était juste terrifié. Et la voix de Robert ne l'aidait pas.

' _On peut encore – '_

' _Non, on ne peut plus. Le temps où nous pouvions est passé. Loin. Et tu connaissais les risques '_

' _Non, je vous en prie … Je vais trouver l'argent ! Je vais le trouver ! '_

Ses doigts se resserrèrent contre sa baguette si violemment qu'il crû pouvoir la briser en deux. Mais le bois tenait bon, aussi bon que l'étaient les suppliques de son patron. Il ferma les yeux, allant de crescendo avec les supplications les fermant toujours plus fort. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, violentés. Violentés alors qu'il était là, derrière un mur, à fermer les yeux comme un imbécile. Comme un lâche.

Il sortit sa baguette, rouvrit les yeux, inspira et eut juste le temps de voir une lueur verte, accompagné d'un dernier cri, qu'il était déjà aller au devant de la salle. L'autre homme avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que le plus imposant, baguette encore en main, visage dévoilé. Et le corps de Robert affalé contre le bar, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, s'était laissé submergé par son instinct, par la peur et l'affolement. Par un tourbillon dans lequel il n'avait jamais pensé être un jour avalé.

' _Expelliarmus ! '_ La baguette, au plus grand étonnement général, s'envola et alla s'effondrer dans un coin de la salle. Mathias n'attendit pas, les grands schèmes de reflexes premiers que son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal lui avait obligé à apprendre étaient tout aussi mécaniques qu'il s'en était plains _' Stupéfix ! '_

Il se précipita vers Robert, et n'osant pas le toucher il releva les yeux vers l'agresseur immobilisé. Jamais dans les manuels il avait été indiqué ce qu'il fallait faire en de telles circonstances mais s'il savait une chose en ces eaux troubles que constituaient à présent ses pensées, c'est qu'il devait prévenir les autorités. Le plus vite possible.

Mathias inspira, se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la salle afin de récupérer la baguette, n'étant pas assuré de l'efficacité de son sortilège. Il allait revenir vers le centre de la pièce quand un regard s'accrocha à lui. Dehors, devant la porte vitrée, le deuxième homme se tenait droit, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Sa poitrine était devenue brusquement lourde, comme incapable de supporter la tyrannie de son cœur qui se bousculait dans tous les sens.

Il ne saurait dire qui a fait le premier pas, mais une fois qu'il avait commencé à courir vers le fond du bar, la porte d'entrée s'était violemment refermée.

**27 août**

Ian se laissa tomber contre la chaise de son bureau, embrumé par toute cette paperasse qui semblait pousser sur son bureau. La tasse fumante lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques minutes déjà mais il avait décidé de ne pas y toucher tant qu'il n'aurait pas finit au moins ce dossier-ci. Et puis de toute manière, ce café était infect.

Il souffla quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lire trois fois la même ligne et finit par abandonner. Aujourd'hui était la première du nouveau et depuis l'affaire James, les choses s'étaient compliquées. Par deux fois déjà, Ian avait personnellement reçu les inquiétudes du Directeur du Bureau de la Brigade Magique qui voulait s'assurer du bon ordre des équipes. Autre façon de dire qu'il craignait que sa carrière et sa réputation ne le lâchent au moindre petit problème.

Décidemment, les papiers et la bureaucratie ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui.

' _Davidson, un hibou pour toi '_ Il releva les yeux tandis qu'Anderson lâchait un petit mot sur son bureau.

_« Papa Ian, avec Maria on a vu Gabriel et ses parents au Chemin de Traverse ce matin et ils ont proposé d'aller passer la journée à la plage avec eux. En Italie »_ Il sourit doucement, imaginant très bien Maria au-dessus de son épaule lui demander d'être plus précise _« Et Maria a dit que je pouvais y aller si tu étais d'accord. Tu es d'accord, hein ? Parce que je t'adore tu sais ! Melissa qui t'adore vraiment beaucoup et très fort »_

Il attrapa un parchemin qui trainait sur son bureau.

_« Si les parents de Gabriel restent avec vous, et que Maria n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, tu peux y aller oui. Mais n'oublie pas de te protéger contre le soleil ! Papa Ian, qui t'adore vraiment beaucoup et très fort aussi »_

Il eut juste le temps de faire envoyer le hibou que le nouveau se précipita vers lui. Plutôt grand, pas très imposant mais très agile d'après ses états de service.

' _Un homme est mort dans le quartier de Bloomsbury '_

Ian ne pu s'empêcher de noter les mots employés. Les plus jeunes étaient souvent les plus naïfs, loin d'être un reproche, ils étaient d'une importance évidente permettant aux anciens d'avoir à leurs côtés – aussi maladroite était-elle, une certaine innocence dont l'expérience du métier leur avait fait oublier l'existence. Les jeunes étaient pleins d'espoirs, de cet espoir depuis longtemps disparu dans des méandres noircies par l'âge et qui s'estompaient au fil des affaires classés.

Mais Lawford n'était pas un nouveau de la Brigade Magique. Il avait déjà servis dans les rangs des Tireurs d'Elites pendant trois ans. Il était habitué à l'action, au dynamisme, à réagir d'une rapidité efficace ; il sauvait. Et d'une certaine façon, Ian ne comprenait pas son choix. Il n'avait pas à le comprendre, certes, mais demander à changer de section après un service aussi court, ne lui laissant le temps de ne se faire qu'une réputation minime, était assez marginal. D'autant plus qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'allait être confronté qu'à des cadavres. Le nouveau souffle qu'il apporte avec lui aujourd'hui aura rapidement disparu demain.

' _Très bien, on y va '_

Lawford hocha la tête, il était déjà prêt. Ian passa chercher sa veste et ils disparurent rapidement.

L'appartement de la victime était des plus anodins. Protégé au strict minimum des Moldus et de leur perception, les pièces étaient plutôt petites bien que ceci était compensé par l'ameublement très léger.

Ian se rendit au salon, Lawford sur ses talons _' C'est un livreur qui a prévenu. Il l'a trouvé comme ça et a tout de suite envoyé un hibou '_

' _Un livreur ? Il avait commandé quelque chose ? '_

' _Je m'en occupe '_

L'enquêteur hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur la salle. Le verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table lui insufflait malgré lui la piste du suicide. La perte, le désespoir, un dernier verre.

Il contourna le canapé, jeta un œil au corps dont la tête était tournée vers le plafond, les bras le long du corps, les yeux grands ouverts. Avada Kedavra.

Ian ne pu s'empêcher de souffler. Ces meurtres étaient toujours les plus difficiles à élucider. Les criminels s'en sortaient souvent de façon unanime tant qu'ils avaient de quoi contrebalancer : comment prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux ?

' _Visiblement '_ Fit Lawford derrière lui _' C'est la première fois qu'il a recours à ce genre de services. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui y a recours. On lui a fait livrer une fleur, ou une plante. Jaune. D'après le livreur c'est une immortelle, signifiant les regrets, une douleur sans fin '_

' _Adepte de la Divination, peut-être ? '_ Ian le provoquait délibérément.

' _Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas écarter certains domaines sous prétextes qu'ils apparaissent moins perspicaces que d'autres. Que pensent les Moldus de la Magie ? Que c'est une croyance idiote. Et pourtant … '_

Il hocha lentement la tête avant de se retourner quand un des membres de la Brigade Magique qui fouillait l'appartement attira leur attention.

Il avait la tête dans le seul meuble de grande envergure présent et ressorti avec une petite fiole comportant une substance dont il était difficile de savoir si elle était liquide ou solide. Argentée. Un souvenir.

' _Il y avait un double fond '_ Fit l'officier en se décalant pour laisser le champ libre à Ian. Il y avait bien cinq ou six fioles disposées de manières à gagner le plus de place possible dans une toute petite encoche.

' _Il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui tombe dessus. Cela suggère peut-être qu'il craignait que quelqu'un de particulier y accède '_

' _Ou qu'il voulait simplement les protéger. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus sans que je n'en sois au courant '_

Ian se redressa, intrigué par la réponse du nouveau mais n'ajouta rien, ça ne le regardait pas.

' _Très bien, on embarque tout ça. Veillez à garder l'ordre dans lequel elles étaient placées '_ Qu'il indiqua à l'officier avant de se retourner vers Lawford _' Il va falloir faire une enquête de voisinage, vérifier que personne n'a entendu quoi que ce soit. Vérifier du côté de la famille aussi, poser quelques questions. Peut-être était-il perturbé par quelque chose, du moins, c'est bien l'impression que le tableau me donne '_

**La nuit du 26 août au 27 août**

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Mathias renversa tout ce qu'il pouvait renverser sur son chemin, ferma la porte de derrière d'un grand coup, sauta dans les ruelles avoisinantes et mis ses muscles à rudes épreuves. Il ne concentrait son attention qu'uniquement sur ses doigts toujours crispés sur les deux baguettes. Ne surtout pas penser à la fatigue. Ne surtout pas regarder derrière lui.

Les bâtiments défilaient devant lui, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se jetait. Le Chemin de Traverse était plongé dans le noir et il semblait croire nécessaire de se faufiler dans les petites ruelles, se dirigeant à chaque fois vers les endroits les plus étroits, les plus reclus, cognant à chaque fois contre la pierre froide. Sa poitrine le déchirait, l'atrophiant toujours plus comme si sa cage thoracique se serrait contre son cœur. Coeur dont il subissait la fureur jusqu'à n'avoir plus que ses battements en tête. Et le bruit de ses pas précipités.

Il s'arrêta net, à bout de souffle, le dos contre le mur. Il n'entendait que ses propres pas. Il recula légèrement, serra plus fort encore ses mains sur les baguettes et jeta un œil dans la rue qu'il venait tout juste d'emprunter. Personne.

Ca ne paru pas le calmer et, angoissé, il réussit enfin à atteindre le Chaudron Baveur. Jetant un œil derrière lui toutes les minutes.

La salle était vide, seule une petite lumière semblait combler le vide. Il déglutit doucement et, brusquement paniqué devant le silence, le traversa à toute vitesse, atterrissant tout droit dans le Londres Moldu. Entre temps le vent s'était levé, l'adrénaline s'était transformée en quelque chose de beaucoup moins productif, de beaucoup plus terrifiant. L'angoisse. Il était apeuré.

Mathias se faufila entre les rues, essayant de visualiser tant bien que mal la maison de sa mère. Et il se perdait toujours. S'enfonçant dans des endroits dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter, chaque brise du vent semblait lui souffler qu'il était là, juste derrière lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se sente en sécurité pour frapper. Et il accélérait le pas, sans jamais savoir si la direction qu'il prenait était la bonne. Il avait toujours emprunté le réseau de Cheminées pour se rendre au travail.

Les grands bâtiments le mettaient mal à l'aise, l'oppressaient, le danger s'imposait à lui à chaque silhouette rencontrée, à chaque carrefour traversé. Il repéra une artère centrale, s'y jeta, s'abandonnant à un dernier espoir. Peut-être ne frapperait-il pas sous le risque d'être repéré par des Moldus.

' _Tout va bien ? '_

Mathias se retourna brusquement, recula de quelques pas, failli tombé avant de se rattraper à un poteau.

**27 août**

Elliott Fleming. 32 ans. Pas de famille proche.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ian attrapa la première fiole, jetant un coup d'œil à la substance qui semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens. Trouver une Pensine au Bureau n'avait pas été des plus faciles, surtout dans un temps aussi court. Il avait dû faire jouer ses contacts au sein du Département des Mystères.

Lawford s'occupait de l'enquête du voisinage avec Anderson que l'enquêteur avait réquisitionné au vu de l'étrange aspect de l'affaire.

_Il faisait sombre, l'air était plutôt lourd, le vent sauvage. Ian jeta un coup d'œil à la victime, d'abord surpris par le changement. Il était jeune, tout au plus neuf ans, criait, pleurait. Face à lui, deux hommes. Robes noires. L'air supérieur. Il déglutit doucement, imaginant déjà au travers de divers scénarios ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Puis en eut la confirmation lorsque son regard se posa sur une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. L'éclair vert parti de lui-même, le prenant malgré tout par surprise. Tout était si spontané bien qu'attendu que c'en était déstabilisant._

_Le gamin courut vers sa mère avant d'être attrapé en pleine course par l'un des deux hommes qui le projeta de l'autre côté de la rue. Le dos heurta la pierre dans un bruit assourdissant._

' _Pas d'efficacité avec des sentiments. Un homme doit se débarrasser de toute cette pourriture. Tu l'apprendras bien vite '_

_À ce moment-là, Ian n'eut aucun doute. L'homme qui tenait encore la baguette en main était le père du gamin._

**La nuit du 26 août au 27 août**

' _Tu as l'air un peu … Perdu '_

Mathias déglutit doucement avant d'hocher lentement la tête face au Moldu _' Je cherche … La route de Cowper '_

' _Ca ne me dit rien '_

' _Il y a un parc non loin. L'acton park '_

Le Moldu acquiesça et finit par étirer un sourire _' On devrait aller jeter un oeil sur un plan '_

**27 août**

_Il avait pris de l'âge. Peut-être treize ou peut-être onze, impossible d'en savoir davantage. Son père était toujours là, cette fois-ci seul. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, perdu entre une exaltation et une appréhension certaine._

' _Tu es un homme ou pas ? '_

_Ian vit Elliott resserrer ses doigts en un poing. Son père éclata d'un rire grossier._

' _Tu ne vaux rien. Strictement rien. Même ta mère valait mieux que toi, cette salope. Et nettoies, puisque tu ne sais rien faire d'autre '_

_L'imposante silhouette disparue à travers les escaliers et l'adolescent attrapa de quoi débarrasser le sol de ce qu'il venait visiblement de régurgiter face à la vue d'un corps meurtri, roué de coups, qui avait probablement perdu tout espoir. Pas une fois elle avait crié. Et au fond, Elliott l'admirait même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ian le voyait dans sa façon de dévier toujours ses yeux à peine se posaient-ils sur elle._

**Le même jour**

Anderson vit la dernière porte se refermer devant lui avec un certain soulagement, bien qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il avait oublié à quel point il était fatiguant, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, de faire ainsi du porte à porte.

' _Un homme se fait tuer dans leur immeuble et personne n'entends rien ? '_ S'étonna le nouveau

' _Il avait l'air plutôt discret. Personne ne le connaissait réellement. Ils le voyaient à peine. Et encore, la moitié des appartements sont occupés par des Sorciers. Le résultat est pire encore lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de Moldus '_

Lawford hocha lentement la tête et ils partirent en direction du Bureau. Travis n'eut pas le temps de chercher à prévenir son collègue de leur absence de résultats qu'une note se dirigea vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vu la couleur du papier, il s'agissait malheureusement d'une nouvelle affaire.

Un adolescent de 16 ans. Retrouvé mort chez lui par sa mère.

* * *

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et Arthur releva les yeux de son livre, quelque peu agacé d'être coupé à un moment pareil de sa lecture.

' _Excuse-moi, c'est libre ici ? '_

Il acquiesça lentement et le jeune garçon entra timidement, s'asseyant face à lui _' Les autres wagons sont un peu trop bruyants '_

Arthur ne répondit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa lecture en cours de route.

' _Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? '_

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et remonta simplement la couverture, de sorte à ce que l'adolescent puisse entre apercevoir le titre. Avant de partir pour Poudlard, son père l'avait pris à part et lui avait donné le nouveau Slimane en lui souriant doucement. Ce serait leur secret, qu'il avait dit. Arthur n'avait visiblement pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé lorsqu'il avait piqué les livres dans la bibliothèque du salon de ses parents.

' _Tu iras sûrement à Serdaigle, si tu aimes lire. Moi j'aime pas lire. Je préfère le Quidditch. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir jouer dans une équipe, à Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas laquelle je préfèrerai. Tu as une préférence, toi ? Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, d'ailleurs ? '_

' _Arthur Collins '_

' _Moi c'est Robin, Robin Walls '_

Arthur acquiesça avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

* * *

Les yeux rouges, la voix cassée, au bord de l'implosion, comme si chaque mot supplémentaire représentait un sacrifice à faire. Mme Russel se battait à chaque seconde pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas se laisser emportée. Perdre un enfant était la pire des choses qui pouvait vous arriver et interroger une personne dans une telle détresse vous faisait vous sentir comme un véritable monstre sans scrupule. Mais c'était nécessaire, Travis Anderson ne le savait que trop bien.

' _Rien d'étrange non '_

Il acquiesça lentement. La mère était partie en week-end, revenue au milieu de l'après-midi, elle avait retrouvé son fils étalé dans son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Travis laissa la mère entre les mains des officiers de la BM et revînt vers la chambre. Les jambes de l'adolescent dépassaient largement, comme s'il s'était assis sur son lit, essayant de reculer toujours plus vers le mur avant d'être frappé par un Avada Kedavra. Ses cheveux étaient des plus désordonnés et, en s'approchant toujours plus près, Anderson remarqua les légères coupures dans les vêtements. Intrigué, il se pencha, examinant la peau. Pas de réelles contusions, quelques petites égratignures, et encore. Aucun coup porté. L'individu avait dû entrer, baguette en main, le menaçant.

Mme Russel avait indiqué tant bien que mal à Travis que son fils travaillait pendant les vacances de nuit dans un bar. Il allait devoir y faire un tour.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais le garçon lui semblait épuisé. Peut-être les traits de son visage, ses vêtements, ou ses doigts. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa baguette, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Et sa main gauche, elle, semblait crispée sur le vide.

' _On a trouvé ça, ça date de ce matin '_

Travis se retourna vers sa collègue et attrapa l'enveloppe qui venait de toute évidence du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.

' _Il a lancé deux Sortilèges la nuit dernière et a été convoqué pour une audience. Il n'a pas encore dix-sept ans '_ Résuma t-elle

' _On l'a agressé, il s'est défendu et a réussit à rentrer chez lui. On la suivit et on a réglé définitivement le problème '_

Marsch hocha lentement la tête _' Il semblerait que le lieu d'exécution des Sortilèges soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, probablement près de son lieu de travail. Je vais faire un tour au Ministère pour avoir plus d'informations '_

' _On va demander des renforts. Que des officiers fassent une enquête de voisinage. Le temps joue contre nous '_

**Le même jour**

_Ils étaient 4. Elliott avait grandi, silhouette fine, pas très imposante. Deux lui tenaient chacun un bras, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Le dos bloqué contre le mur. Les deux autres le regardaient se débattre, riant à gorge déployée._

' _Je vous avais dit que ce serait facile '_

' _Vous n'êtes que des lâches '_

_C'était la première fois que Ian entendait sa voix et le ton était des plus surprenant. Une voix lourde, grave, pour un corps aussi frêle._

' _Tu n'es qu'un incapable '_

' _Dis à tes idiotes de brutes de me lâcher, qu'on règle ça à nous deux '_

_Le plus grand hocha lentement la tête, et on lâchait Elliott. Ses yeux brillaient. Il était beaucoup plus rusé que ses adversaires._

' _Je ne parlais pas à toi '_

_L'autre adolescent fronça les sourcils, Elliott avança vers lui. Ian voyait à sa démarche qu'il n'avait pas dû être épargné par les garçons ' Où est-il ? '_

_Aucune réponse si ce n'était la panique dans les yeux des agresseurs. Elliott insista ' Où est-tu cher père ? On se cache derrière des gamins, maintenant ? '_

_Un rire s'éleva d'une ruelle adjacente et son père arriva tranquillement ' Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de toi, finalement. Si seulement tu avais quelque chose entre les jambes '_

_Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Elliott leva sa baguette droit sur son père ' Tu as voulu voir jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller ? Tu as voulu me faire faire ce que tu attendais de moi depuis tout ce temps, et ce, à mes dépends ? Tu aurais dû le formuler clairement, papa. « Ce soir, Elliott, je veux te voir tuer un homme » et je t'aurai répondu « Ce soir, papa, je te tuerai ». Mais tu m'as envoyé des gamins qui ne savaient même pas dans quoi tu les embarquais. Qui est le plus pathétique, papa ? Faire semblant de m'agresser pour que je tue malgré moi. Tu te crois fort, mais tu n'es qu'un chien qui obéit aux ordres. Saches que je choisis de tuer. Et j'ai choisis de tuer, ce soir. Tu devrais sourire papa, tu as enfin ce que tu as voulu '_

_L'éclair vert aveugla Ian._

**Le même jour**

Travis se retourna vers Marsch, encore sonné par leur toute récente découverte. Davidson avait plus que raison, quelque chose était étrange dans son affaire. Tout comme quelque chose clochait dans la sienne. Et, visiblement, dans celle d'une troisième équipe.

' _Vous l'avez retrouvé quand ? '_

' _Ce matin, c'est sa fille qui l'a découvert. Tué sur le bar par un Avada Kedavra '_ Répondit Lowel.

Marsch résuma tant bien que mal _' Notre victime travaillait chez la votre. Elle a visiblement lancé des Sortilèges dans le même bar. Serait-il le tueur ? On la repéré et on s'est vengé, la fille peut-être '_

' _Elle a un alibi, elle était toute la nuit à une soirée. Des gens ont confirmé, elle était bien éméchée et n'est pas passée inaperçue '_

' _Ca ne l'aurait pas empêcher de s'éclipser rapidement et de revenir '_

Lowel acquiesça lentement et Travis reprit _' Nous avons trois victimes dans les mêmes 24 heures, toutes tuées par un Avada Kedavra. Ces morts sont liées, inévitablement '_

' _Pour les deux premières, je veux bien. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Fleming a à faire dans cette histoire '_

' _Parlons-en avec Davidson, il n'a pas encore finit ? '_

Lowel secoua la tête _' Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé '_

**Le même jour**

_Il lui donnerait une vingtaine d'années. Et beaucoup d'assurance. Elliott Fleming était assis à une table en terrasse, face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années._

' _Lorsque j'ai demandé quelqu'un de compétent et de fiable, c'est vers vous que l'on m'a dirigé '_

_Elliott hocha la tête, bu une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre ' C'est pour les affaires ou le privé ? '_

' _Cela ferait une différence ? '_

' _Je prévois les risques encourus '_

' _Les affaires '_

_Ils se turent alors que la serveuse revînt avec leurs repas. Ils mangèrent en partie en silence, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux les passants aller et venir. Puis Elliott reposa sa chope vide sur la table._

' _Quelqu'un d'important ? '_

' _Il gère une petite enseigne '_

' _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir '_

' _Il doit avoir quelques hommes à son service '_

_Elliott hocha lentement la tête, considérant. Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes et, allumant une dernière cigarette, Elliott lança doucement ' 1200. La moitié en avance, déposée dans un sac avec tous les renseignements nécessaires. Photos, noms, adresses, occupations, famille. Tout ce que vous avez sur lui. Vous déposerez le sac chez Majork, en l'adressant à Mickaël. Dès que j'ai le sac en ma possession, je commence le travail. Toute complication inattendue donnera lieu à des extras et je vous contacterai. Sinon, plus aucun contact entre nous. La deuxième moitié sera versée de la même manière que la première. À prendre ou à laisser '_

Ian n'avait plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la victime. C'était un mercenaire. Et peut-être était-ce là toute l'étrangeté de l'affaire. Avait-il des remords, des regrets, et avait décidé de se repentir à sa manière ? Laissant des souvenirs derrière lui ?

Non, ça ne tenait pas la route. Il aurait laissé bien plus de choses. Il aurait permit de retracer tous ses meurtres, les uns après les autres, afin de donner la possibilité aux familles de comprendre. Mais pour le moment, seul celui de son père avait été gardé. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de ce rang-là : les paroles de Lawford lui revenait en tête. Les fleurs symbolisaient le remord.

Ian était perplexe et finit par décider de s'attaquer directement au dernier souvenir, peut-être était-ce celui qui contiendrait la clé de l'énigme. Les images qui avaient précipité sa mort, les dernières images qu'il avait voulu laisser. Laissant pour le moment de côté la quatrième fiole, il attrapa la dernière, celle qui était le plus proche dans le temps.

_Il faisait nuit noire, il devait être une heure, peut-être deux. Fleming était avec un second homme, assez imposant, ils entrèrent tout deux dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. La salle s'éclaira brutalement et une silhouette se releva derrière le comptoir. Le silence se fit un moment avant que le barman ne parle enfin._

' _Vous ne deviez jamais venir ici '_

' _Nous sommes le 27. Peu importe où nous sommes. Nous sommes le 27 ' C'était l'autre homme qui parlait. Fleming restait en retrait, ayant visiblement du mal à se tenir droit dans cet endroit, contrastant énormément avec l'assurance que lui avait vu Ian dans son précédent souvenir._

' _On peut encore – '_

' _Non, on ne peut plus. Le temps où nous pouvions est passé. Loin. Et tu connaissais les risques '_

' _Non, je vous en prie … Je vais trouver l'argent ! Je vais le trouver ! '_

_Fleming faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à regarder en direction de l'homme qui à présent suppliait comme un animal sans défense. Le second homme se retourna vers lui dans un échange silencieux, il attendait quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose que Ian pouvait facilement imaginer._

_Mais Fleming ne bougea pas le plus petit doigt. L'homme se contenta d'un regard noir et leva sa baguette, laissant Fleming sortir de la salle, sentant probablement les problèmes arrivés. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à s'affaler contre le bar, mort, au moment même où un gamin sortit de nul part. Effrayant Ian qui avait décidé de ne pas suivre Fleming, il jeta un Sortilège de Désarmement suivit d'un Stupéfix qui propulsa le meurtrier contre le mur, passant au travers de l'enquêteur._

_Le gamin finit par aller récupérer la baguette avant de s'arrêter net. Fleming avait aperçu les lueurs rouges du Sortilège et se tenait face à la porte. L'adolescent pris les jambes à son cou, probablement terrifié, et Fleming entra dans la salle, ne le suivant qu'à peine. S'assurant plutôt qu'il soit allé loin._

' _Ennervatum '_

_L'homme repris tant bien que mal ses esprits et ne mit pas longtemps avant de rager ' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de le poursuivre ! '_

' _Je ne suis pas payé pour courir après des gosses '_

' _Il a ma baguette putain. Ce connard d'Ollivander se rappellera de cette foutue baguette ! '_

_Fleming resta droit, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il sera facile pour les autorités d'arrêter son client. Ollivander identifiera le propriétaire de la baguette, et il ne restera plus qu'à la BM de lancer un Priori Incantatem pour connaître le dernier Sortilège lancé._

' _Ne t'a t-on jamais prévenu de changer de baguette avant de te lancer dans ce genre d'affaires ? '_

' _Ta carrière est morte Fleming. Un homme fiable. Tu parles ! Ah ce salopard de Nail, il mériterait que je m'occupe de lui de m'avoir proposé une merde comme toi ! '_

' _Pour ça, il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ton sale boulot '_

Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'une personne comme Fleming, visiblement habituée à tuer et à connaître la mort, recule devant une tâche à accomplir. Devant un simple meurtre, lui qui devait en avoir commis tellement.

Dans tous les cas, les faits semblèrent plus que limpides pour Ian. Peu importe la raison de son renoncement, Fleming savait ce qui l'attendait et il l'avait même attendu. Le verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur la table la calmant, l'apaisant dans l'appréhension qui avait dû lui sauté à la gorge alors qu'il était assis sur son canapé, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne faire ce qui était nécessaire. Il avait tout préparé. Le livreur et les fleurs n'étaient qu'une façon pour lui d'attirer les autorités pour que l'on puisse découvrir son corps. Il ne parlait à tellement peu de personnes, son « métier » le lui interdisait, il vivait en-dehors de la société … Qui sait quand son corps aurait été découvert ?

Il lui avait fallut la certitude de cette découverte. Il avait caché ces fioles dans un endroit où il savait que son meurtrier n'irait pas chercher. Personne ne cherche de cachettes Moldues chez un Sorcier de cette envergure. Il voulait que la Brigade Magique les découvre. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi ne laisser précisément que ces souvenirs, pourquoi pas celles de tous les autres meurtres ?

Peut-être ne cherchait-il pas à demander pardon ni à s'excuser … Mais alors qu'avait-il cherché exactement ? À ce qu'on découvre la raison de sa propre mort et son meurtrier ? Ian souffla, ça ne collait pas au personnage.

Les pensées tournées vers ses interrogations, il repéra des yeux la dernière fiole qu'il avait complètement oublié.

_La première chose qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Ils étaient allongés sur une couverture, dans un des parcs de Londres. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, reposant sur ses coudes, ses pieds qui bougeaient dans les airs. Et il était couché à une distance raisonnable, tourné vers elle. Elle attrapa une autre fraise dans le panier devant elle et lui sourit lentement._

_Elliott chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, en retira une petite boite. La bague était magnifique et Ian ne pu s'empêcher malgré lui de se demander combien de personnes il avait dû abattre pour pouvoir la lui offrir._

' _C'est notre 4__ème__ rendez-vous, tu ne m'as toujours pas embrassée et tu me demande en mariage ? '_

_Elle semblait plutôt amusée par son comportement_ _' On ne se connaît pas vraiment Elliott '_

' _Quand tu es triste, tes yeux dérivent toujours sur les côtés, tu as un sourire timide, réponds distraitement aux questions et lance tout aussi distraitement la conversation pour boucher les silences parce que tu n'as pas envie de montrer tes larmes. Tu as besoin d'un fond sonore, d'une illusion pour pouvoir faire comme si tout était normal, mais ton esprit n'est jamais présent. Tu ne veux pas quelqu'un qui te prenne dans tes bras et soigne tes larmes, tu ne veux pas quelqu'un qui a la force de te mentir et de t'insuffler un faux espoir. Tu veux quelqu'un qui t'écoutes une fois que tu as séché toi-même tes larmes, quelqu'un qui a la force de te dire que ta vie est vouée à l'échec si c'est le cas. Mais quelqu'un qui arrivera, même dans le pire des mondes, à te faire sourire. Parce que l'illusion, tu l'as en face de toi tous les jours. Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches dans ta vie privée '_

**Le même jour**

La nuit tombait doucement. Ian, Travis et Lowel avaient tous les trois partagé leurs informations qui, à présent, s'entrecroisaient parfaitement. Si l'adolescent avait la main fermée sur le vide, c'est parce qu'on avait cherché à récupérer la baguette qu'il avait pris au premier meurtrier. Si ce n'était pas Fleming qui l'avait pourchassé, cela devait être l'autre homme, sachant que l'adolescent travaillait au bar, il avait dû trouver son adresse dans les parchemins de la première victime, le gérant.

Et il s'était probablement occupé de Fleming une fois débarrassé du gamin. Ne restait plus qu'une question : pourquoi avoir abattu la première victime ?

D'après le souvenir du mercenaire, on pouvait supposer qu'il était question d'argent. Mais la logique ne suivait pas. Si le gérant du bar devait de l'argent au suspect, pourquoi celui-ci l'aurait-il abattu ? Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

' _On réinterroge la fille, et on fait venir le frère '_

Ils acquiescèrent tous et une demi-heure plus tard, Ian et Travis traversaient les couloirs pour atteindre une des salles d'interrogatoires. Au moment même où il allait y pénétrer, Ian s'arrêta net, les yeux rivés vers la fille que Lowel et son collègue emmenaient dans une autre salle.

Travis se retourna vers lui, intrigué.

' _Cette femme … C'est la fille du gérant du bar ? '_

Travis acquiesça et Ian reprit après un petit moment de silence _' C'est celle que j'ai vu dans un de ses souvenirs. C'est pour ça que Fleming a refusé de lever la baguette. Il devait probablement commencer à changer depuis qu'il était avec elle, et ne pouvait se résoudre à abattre son père '_

' _Alors toutes ces fioles … C'était juste pour se justifier auprès d'elle. Pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'est réellement passé '_

Ian hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers l'autre enquêteur _' Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne nous explique toujours pas le pourquoi du premier meurtre '_

Ils finirent par entrer dans la salle où le frère de la victime les attendait. Ils lancèrent les questions usuelles avant d'entrer réellement dans le vif du sujet.

' _Votre frère avait-il à votre connaissance des problèmes d'argent ? '_

Il secoua la tête _' Tout allait plutôt bien de ce côté là. Pourquoi ? '_

' _Nous préférons n'écarter aucune piste '_ Plaça Ian devant le regard que venait de lui lancer Travis.

' _Avait-il d'autres problèmes, jeux, dépendances, ou des ennuis avec quelqu'un ? '_

' _Est-ce que vous croyez que mon frère était impliqué dans quelque chose d'illégal ? '_

' _Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dit, Mr. Russel. Nous posons uniquement des questions '_

' _Pas à ma connaissance, non. Son commerce fonctionnait plutôt bien. Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort '_

Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Travis Anderson se pencha vers Ian _' J'ai sentis quelque chose d'étrange quand tu lui as parlé de problèmes d'argent '_

L'enquêteur avait toute la confiance de Ian en ce qui concernait ses « doutes », Travis avait toujours été doué pour remarquer le malaise des gens. Et bien plus, d'ailleurs.

' _Peut-être qu'il en a lui-même, mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose '_

' _Sauf si on a voulu lui faire peur mais que la menace n'a pas marché et qu'il a fallut la mettre à exécution '_

' _Comme menacer un membre de sa famille … '_

Travis hocha la tête et Ian souffla _' De toute façon, on a pas grand chose alors autant tout vérifier. Gringotts ne nous aidera jamais. Vas l'interroger à nouveau, s'il ne parle pas, on ira voir sa femme et ses enfants. Même s'il a essayé de le leur cacher, peut-être se doutent-ils de quelque chose … Si il a vraiment des problèmes d'argent '_

**Le même jour**

Le frère n'avait pas parlé. La femme et les enfants n'avaient aucunement connaissance de possibles problèmes d'argent. Rien n'avait réellement changé dans leurs vies, le mari gagnant plutôt bien sa vie.

Ils avaient décidé de jeter un œil à son bureau, son lieu de travail, où il y aurait peut-être une trace de parchemins relatant divers problèmes. Mais il n'y avait que des contrats signés avec des sommes frôlant parfois les 200 Gallions. Russel était du genre à créer, inventer et réussir.

' _Peut-être que ce n'était rien, finalement … '_ Souffla Travis alors qu'ils fouillaient sans trouver quoique ce soit.

' _Si tu as eu cette impression, c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose '_

Travis hocha lentement la tête, ses pensées divaguant un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'arrêtent sur un article de journal accroché au mur. Sorte de médaille.

Il l'attrapa et le parcourut rapidement du regard avant d'en lire un petit extrait à voix haute _' Et il semblerait bien que la requête de Phillip Parlan ait été refusée. L'ancien partenaire de Russel avait déclaré avoir travaillé avec lui et même découvert les propriétés secondaires des Puffapod, plantes impératives à la fabrication du nouveau Tonnerrauvent qui a valut à Russel un contrat de 6000 Gallions '_

Ian reposa les parchemins qu'il avait en main et jeta un œil à Travis_ ' Tu crois que ça peut être lui ? '_

' _S'il a vraiment participé, il peut juger qu'une partie de l'argent lui reviens … '_

**Le même jour**

À peine avait-il ouvert la porte, que Phillip Parlan s'était déjà reculé et avait tenté de Transplaner. Rapide, Ian s'était jeté sur lui et ils avaient roulés sur le sol jusqu'à ce que l'enquêteur n'arrive à le maîtriser. Avec un contact physique comme celui-ci, Parlan ne pouvait aller nul part.

' _Phillip Parlan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour - '_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Travis revînt vers lui avec une baguette brisée en deux morceaux. Parlan éclata de rire _' Vous ne pourrez jamais rien prouvé '_

Si seulement il avait su à quel point Travis Anderson arrivait à faire avouer les meurtriers.

Arthur posa le livre sur l'herbe. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il en avait presque oublié les autres. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne. Il releva lentement les yeux vers les groupes qui marchaient le long du parc, profitant encore du doux temps d'automne avant de se retourner brusquement quand une voix retentit à côté de lui.

' _Hey, je t'ai cherché partout ! '_

C'était le garçon si bavard du Poudlard Express. Il s'assit à côté de lui _' Tu n'étais pas facile à trouver. Alors, tu l'as finis ton livre ? '_

Arthur hocha lentement la tête et Robin reprit _' En tout cas, j'avais raison pour Serdaigle '_

Il lui sourit doucement et Arthur jeta un œil à son uniforme, prenant enfin véritablement la parole_ ' C'est drôle, je t'imaginais plus à Poufsouffle qu'à Gryffondor '_

' _C'est une façon de me dire que je parle trop ? '_

' _Parce que tu parles, toi ? '_

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que c'était mieux que le précédent, ou peut-être qu'il faut définitivement que je renonce à ce genre ...


End file.
